Menggelikan
by Shie79
Summary: Mayu diajak bersenang-senang di rumah bocah Sekolah Dasar. (warn: Tunalaras!Mayu). For #Dability!


Menggelikan

.

Aku sudah tahu—jadwal yang membosankan ketika guru musik menyusul kelas untuk membeberkan dalih keterlambatannya dan caranya yang membuat orang-orang mengantri diambang pintu untuk kelas musik.

Aku benci dengan keragaman instrumen itu; bising, dominan dan berantakan. Bagaimana mungkin perbedaan alat itu masih mampu membuat setiap orang berlatih masing-masing, angka apapun menurut mereka, entah kenapa pikiranku hanya meletup pada seseorang yang berhasil menduduki kursi piano.

"Hei, Mayu. Cepatlah berdiri."

Itu tidak adil.

Ketika kau terpaksa mengharapkan sesuatu untuk sebuah peraturan yang mengekangmu lalu memilih alat musik yang lebih 'mewah', harapanmu yang bahkan setitik diujung itu digenggam orang lain.

"Tidak mau. Kalian saja yang pergi."

Guru perempuan itu menahan kesal dari napasnya.

"Untuk berdiri saja kau harus ditarik. Ayo."

"Aku tidak butuh!" Rasanya menggelikan ketika tangan itu seenaknya menyambar pergelangan tanganku. "Pergilah tanpa aku!"

Dia tertahan dengan rasa tidak sukanya, aku jauh lebih membenci kebijakannya selama ini, tentang alat musik dan semuanya.

"Pergilah!"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Friendship, Hurt/Comport**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Ditulis untuk kegemaran dan challenge #Dability**

 **Note : Pembahasan tunalaras cenderung menonjolkan ciri-ciri, bukan pengobatan. Beritahu saya jika Anda lebih mengetahui tunalaras.**

 **Warning : Tunalaras!Mayu**

 **Mayu diajak bersenang-senang di rumah bocah Sekolah Dasar. (warn: Tunalaras!Mayu). For #Dability!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kemarahanku membakar mereka semua. Sebagai lorong—paling—tersembunyi dari bel pulang, aku menggunakan senjata kesayanganku dan menyayat kaca perkantoran hingga meledak; menguarkan kerlap-kerlip di antara bagian luar dan dalam.

Mereka mengerumuni itu dan mencari pelaku, aku dapat lolos tanpa perhatian mereka. Karena penjaga sekolah sekalipun lebih mementingkan kaca itu.

Aku mengayuh kakiku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, menyisir pinggiran gedung sekolah untuk meraih halaman belakang dan di sanalah bel pulangku yang selalu berhasil mengeluarkanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, siswi Sekolah Dasar—SMP dan SD berseberangan—mengisi kelonggaran halaman ini dengan alat musiknya, semacam piano yang bisa ditiup—hari ini aku sedang benci dengan corak hitam putih itu ketika orang-orang sanggup memilikinya-.

Lagi-lagi aturan yang terbata-bata untuk mengikuti partitur di sebelahnya, aku cukup sensitif dengan suara yang tidak beraturan, apalagi berulang-ulang dengan kelakuan itu!

Aku terpaksa menyusuri jalurnya—yang bersandar pada pohon, dia terlihat seperti anak tetangga di sebelah rumahku dan aku selalu benci caranya memerhatikan dengan polesan wajah polos itu.

"Bisa kauhentikan suara itu?" Aku benar, juga untuk tampang polos yang terbengong menengadah. "Ini bukan tempatmu, pergilah!"

"Mayu _-nee,_ pulang lebih awal?" Aoki bergegas berdiri.

Entah drama bodoh apa; jika akhirnya aku yang akan pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

.

* * *

.

Aku terlantar di lantai kamarku, berpikir bahwa pagi maupun langit-langit kamar berbeda dengan duniaku.

Karpet putih yang menata seni dan—hal yang merekasebut—keindahan kurasa akan meluruh dengan aturan dunia, suatu hari nanti; seperti yang selalu mengekangku. Ada yang tidak beres denganku seperti seharusnya sarang laba-laba dipojokkan dan ukiran putih yang menua itu dibersihkan dengan segera, tapi aku hanya merasa semua orang menyebalkan dengan keinginan yang terdesak di tenggorokanku, bagaimana cara mereka membalas dan kenapa aku mudah sekali memanas.

Padahal pagi dan tingkat kilauan sinar itu merambat sudah banyak menyumbangkan harapan.

Kepalaku dinyalakan oleh sebuah dentingan-dentingan jemari pemula yang mengandalkan partitur.

Meski serupa dengan 'zat siulan', telingaku meraup—malah seperti mencari—suara itu yang berlalu dalam berbagai arus gelombang angin, dan hanya suara itu.

Bocah itu, selain piano yang kemarin, dia memilki ukuran yang lebih besar terpendam di suatu ruangan—aku tahu itu karena selalu mendengar piano di rumahnya, tapi kurasa waktu itu bukan dia yang memainkannya.

Kepalaku ingin memberontak.

Aku melalui banyak sensasi dingin dari rumah yang tidak diisi siapapun pada pagi Minggu yang selalu membuat orang-orang meninggalkan rumahnya untuk berlibur.

Terbatasi oleh pagar kayu yang diruncingkan, dan bagaimana lahan yang dimilikinya sama monotonnya dengan tanaman-tanaman biasa yang dimiliki kebanyakan orang.

Aku membuat semua keadaanku menjadi cepat berlangsung. Tanganku tidak bergerak gemas lagi saat derap langkah bergerumuh dibalik papan ini.

"Eh, ada apa, Mayu _-nee_?"

"Berisik, tahu!"

Dia terkesiap dari caranya menengadah. "Maafkan aku."

"Suara pianomu itu tidak enak." Barangkali aku tidak memerlukan piano yang usai begitu saja, benar-benar berhenti berkat teguranku. Aku berharap dia bisa sedikit membuatnya lembut, tapi aku tahu pernyataannya setelah itu akan beralih, 'aku kan hanya berlatih'—itu agak membosankan bagiku.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin berla-."

"Pasti ada kerusakan pada pianomu, 'kan?" Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh setelah bisa membentangkan lenganku untuk pintu yang membatasi tubuh kami. "Aku ingin tahu supaya suaranya tidak sejelek tadi!" Pasti ada niat lain yang tersembul dalam diriku.

"Ti-Tidak ada..."

"Minggir!"

.

* * *

.

Dia meraih ruang di depanku ketika aku sudah seenaknya menerobos rumahnya.

Grand Piano yang berbahan logam, seperti di kelas musik.

Aku menelisik wadah besar dari piano yang menampung dawai, entah bagaimana caranya aku pura-pura menunjukkan kesalahan itu.

"Aku harus tahu." Membuat-buat diriku sendiri menjadi berbeda, jemariku asal-asalan menari dari suara berat ke pertengahan. Tanpa peraturan, suara ini justru lebih buruk dibanding terbata-bata.

Dia menyeru dengan menyambar—muncul di depanku ketika aku memberi renggang antara tanganku dan deretan putih itu.

"Tidak ada yang rusak." Aoki menantangku dari kilatan matanya. "Aku hanya mencoba C Major, suaranya agak berat, jadi wajar saja….." Tiba-tiba dia seperti meledakkan respon matanya dengan tersentak, aku merasa itu seperti rahasia yang baru saja terkuak.

"Kenapa kau begitu? Aku tahu orang-orang membenciku…." Salah satu alasanku; tidak ada pertemanan yang abadi di hidupku. "Aku hanya ingin bermain piano….." Mungkin dengan tekad awal begitu—caraku merenung tidak akan mengenang 'noda yang dibersihkan' ataupun nilai-nilai sekolahku yang buruk.

Aku tidak benar-benar bersedih tapi dia seolah-seolah mencoba bersimpati, perasaan yang dibawanya dengan menggapai tanganku seperti menghubungkan sebuah harapan sekaligus penerimaan.

"Aku tidak membenci Mayu- _nee_ ," getaran jemari lentik yang bertaut denganku terasa agak aneh, "kalau ingin bermain piano, datanglah ke rumahku."

Aku agak bengong untuk penawaran barunya, terakhir dia membubuhkan senyuman yang kering—refleksi dari rasa tidak yakin.

.

* * *

.

Aku punya selera yang aneh setelah bisa mencoba sensasi piano untuk pertama kalinya, ala kadarnya.

Meski barangkali aku bisa mencuri piano itu—dan kunikmati tanpa siapapun membatasiku-, aku tahu kapan saatnya berakhir—dengan sedikit desakan, aku meminta uluran waktu pada Aoki—dan langit sudah berganti warna.

"Mayu- _nee_ bisa kembali berkunjung untuk berlatih piano." Dia mengembangkan lengkungan yang semula hanya secuil itu. "Aku menunggu, lho."

Aku bahkan kehilangan kalimatku, seseorang mengharapkanku untuk hadir, dan kurasa itu agak menggelikan.

Untuk anak SD yang mendukung.

"Kenapa aku harus mendapatkannya dari anak kecil? Hahaha, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku cepat maju begitu saja." Aku tahu perlakuan seseorang lebih berarti dibanding melumuri diri dengan oli lalu kau berharap sewaktu-waktu dapat bergerak dengan kalimat sugestimu itu, tapi hei, seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyambar tanganmu lalu lari bersama—itulah yang menang.

Aku merasa—semua orang terlanjur membenciku.

"Memang tidak kalau tanpa latihan." Bagaimana bisa—bibir itu seolah menetap dengan karakter baru itu. "Jadi kita berlatih bersama-sama. Bersemangatlah, Mayu- _nee_!"

Aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menjauhi teras rumahnya, seperti ada yang berlainan denganku. Biasanya kepalaku berjejalan dengan kegagalan dan takdir 'tak mungkin kau bisa', seolah aku dilawan dengan cahaya baru.

Cuma anak kecil, warna yang dimilikinya tidak menarik apalagi mencolok, tidak seperti anak yang lainnya untuk pertemanan—kurasa.

Mungkin kepalanya cukup dewasa, tapi bagiku tetap menggelikan dengan berbagai sugesti yang dilontarkannya.

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak bisa berlari membongkar jalan, atau mengendap-endap.

Ibuku menggiringku hingga kelas—aku masih bertanya-tanya; kapan dia tahu aku kabur—dan menjadikan beberapa guru sebagai kunci sampai aku terpaksa merunut 'petualangan hambar sekolah'.

Aku benci seseorang yang mengadu—padahal tidak mengganggunya. Aku tahu—kita semua sama-sama akan dikembalikan dan memadati lapangan, dan sejujurnya kegiatan monoton semacam ini menggangguku bergerak.

"Aku kira Mayu- _nee_ sudah pulang lebih dulu." Aoki dipinggir gerbang ketika aku benar-benar merunut antrian pulang—yang tak begitu sesak-, dia sudah menyajikan keceriaan itu lagi,, yang tak bisa dibagikan—aku tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan berlatih bersama-sama. Kebetulan, di rumahku tidak ada siapapun." Dia seperti menunggu reaksiku dengan lengkungan bibirnya yang mulai skeptis. Aku hanya separuh bertanya; kenapa dia seolah benar-benar menginginkanku.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak 'sok peduli'. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang cukup bagus karena…."

Aku sudah menyingkir untuk memberi ruang pada jalur orang-orang tapi Aoki benar-benar menghapus kalimat kelanjutannya.

"Kesempatan apa, maksudmu?"

"Untuk bermain piano. Ibuku selalu menggunakannya, jadi kita yang harus lebih dulu menggunakannya."

Meski langit siang selalu tidak punya arti apapun selain keluhanku, aku merasa tahu kapan persepsiku akan bergeser mengenai pergerakan waktu hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Ada yang kubenci pada benda yang kusukai.

Aku ingin jemariku bisa lebih leluasa; menyeret, bergesek, bergeser pada setiap angka yang kuhendaki. Musik memang abstrak, orang-orang dulu bisa menyukai klasik, dan kupikir jiwaku mendapat cipratan warna dari jiwa mereka yang mahir—sudah mati.

Aku suka mereka—tapi bukan berarti ingin mematuhi mereka.

Untuk apa aku harus terbengong pada partitur dengan tempo cepat, sukar dan berliku-liku meski nampaknya itu hanya sekumpulan garis dan not lompatan? Mungkin aku juga bisa meraciknya, jika seni adalah sesuatu yang memancar dari keindahan dalam manik mata setiap orang.

"Hei, apa kau lebih senang 'menyontek'?" Aoki sibuk dengan hal lain di ruangan ini sementara aku terus meracik nada-nada tak sedap untuk lagu ciptaanku.

"Aku suka _Fur Elise_ dari Beethoven." Suaranya cukup dekat dari belakang. "Aku hanya mencoba memainkannya, bukan menyontek."

Dia muncul disampingku ketika jemariku merayap tepat—hendak di depannya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka lagu-lagu sedih karya Chopin." Aoki merangkul buku seperti hendak menunjukkannya padaku.

"Pantas saja tuts-nya lemah begini." Aku menekan satu garis putih, menyetor pendapat padanya. "Aku ingin lebih cepat."

Dia berdekih? Apanya yang lucu dari pernyataanku?

"Aku tidak tahu, sih. Kurasa Mayu _-nee_ harus lebih banyak belajar lagi."

.

* * *

.

Poster di mading, yang bahkan tidak kubaca sampai tamat, tetap memakan pikiranku.

Selama ini aku menyentuh piano tanpa tujuan yang jelas, dadaku berdebar saat pertama kali menangkap gambar piano hitam di poster itu.

Aku ingin meletup sedikit saja—selalu kutahan karena relasiku dengannya nanti tidak akan berlangsung lagi—apa alasannya selalu menemuiku dengan tampang polos—ingin—tahu-nya selain karena aku meminjam pianonya. Aku mengatur napasku setiap kali poster itu melayang lagi diingatanku, separuh gemas.

"Ada sebuah kompetisi piano yang bisa diikuti siswa manapun." Rasanya aku ingin melelehkan diriku pada dipan taman belakang sekolahku ini, motivasiku untuk menggapainya begitu suram.

"Mayu- _nee_ akan mengikutinya?" Tubuh kecil itu separuh menjulur untuk menengok keadaanku.

"Tidak juga." Seolah-olah dia akan menjadi kembang api, perasaan menggelikan itu muncul lagi. "Aku payah memainkannya."

Aoki menerawang langit, kapasitas biru yang cocok dengan rambutnya. "Menciptakan lagu tidak bisa sembarangan, tapi kalau Mayu- _nee_ mencoba memainkan lagu karya Chopin atau Bach untuk kompetisi itu, pasti lebih cepat bisa."

Aku mendadak benci dengan ketaatan itu, meski sama-sama seni, menyenangkan, dan ya, sesuatu yang mengekang bukanlah yang menyenangkan.

"Mayu- _nee,_ carilah dirimu." Dia menaruh tangannya di bahuku. Aku agak berkerut.

"Kalau ahli dalam sebuah bidang, orang-orang tidak akan membencimu lagi."

Aku ingin memadamkan kilauan matanya yang mulai menyeret beresonansi dengan otakku. Aku mulai tersinggung dengan hal ini; bagaimana bisa orang yang kesulitan mengendalikan diri sepertiku sanggup melangkah di tangga, apalagi spiral.

"Pasti bisa." Motivasi pasaran.

Menggelikan.

.

* * *

.

Entah kenapa; mereka bisa percaya padaku. Padahal mataku sama sekali tidak mengancam.

Aku tahu; apa yang akan terjadi untuk pencapaian itu dan bagaimana roda yang berputar dalam hidupku benar-benar—diharuskan—bekerja. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sewaktu-waktu karena panas dalam kepalaku selalu kambuh; rasanya tuts-tuts itu bertele-tele jika aku yang menekannya. Bahkan terdengar; tidak punya koherennya dengan mereka yang berkarya sejak dulu.

"Kukira angka-angkanya berdekatan dan itu terlihat cukup mudah." Dia berdiri rapi di sisiku. Jemariku kaku untuk merayap mengikuti alur contekan kertas di depanku akibat tenaga yang berlebihan.

"Apa boleh buat—aku memang bodoh." Aku merasa—orang yang lebih tua dariku saja selalu meningkatkan kesombongannya dan aura itu dimiliki anak ini.

"Aku mendukungmu supaya bisa terpilih nanti. Semangat!" Aoki menegakkan kepalan ala kadarnya melewati bahunya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berangsur begitu saja bahagia sebelum dia berbuat lebih; apapun, terlebih membuatku merasa 'normal'.

.

* * *

.

Kompetisi itu hanya pemilihan dengan sistem gugur. Keahlian seseorang dengan ratusan orang lainnya yang dipenggal dengan batasan dan waktu masih teraduk.

Setiap penyisihan waktu itu pasti memiliki seorang pemenang.

Aku sudah meragukannya sejak awal, meski piano seperti gula yang menghidupkan hatiku—yang terbiasa berjejalan kemarahan dan tak dimengerti. Aku mempertanyakan segala keterpurukanku, dibalik layar untuk ke depan layar; bagaimana jika mereka semua mendadak membenciku, apakah jemariku bisa lebih leluasa seperti di ruang kosong; aku tidak bisa memberi afirmasi pada diriku sendiri.

Kulirku bereaksi seperti derajat negatif ruang kelam ini. Sementara aku sibuk memikirkan reputasiku dengan kekacauan dalam diriku nanti dan membandingkannya dengan orang yang dipamerkan di sana, alur piano yang dimainkan orang itu tiba-tiba berakhir.

Saatnya lorong yang lambat laun menyelipkan sinar itu di depan mataku.

Aoki berjanji untuk menjadi penonton di antara mereka yang sudah terlalu banyak melewatkan musik-musik berbahan sama, beberapa menit yang lalu ada yang tergabung dalam orkestra. Aku menembak satu per satu kursi—dengan keraguan tapi dia tidak mencuat.

Aku berharap bisa mengulangi pergerakan mataku kalau seseorang tidak menghubungkannya dengan piano dan aku tergerak untuk meraih rangkulan benda itu.

Masalahnya, deretan putih tidak bisa cocok dengan emosiku hari ini. _Spring Waltz_ begitu lesu dengan sensasi musim dingin.

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak bisa merasa seseorang yang begitu penting akan membuatku tersenyum kemarin malam. Penonton secara total adalah orang lain.

Penyisihan akan diumumkan lusa nanti, itu cukup membuatku ingin melompat ke hari itu sekarang juga. Tapi rintangan untuk alur hidupku, aku harus mengikuti alur sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu; apakah masih bisa menyukai piano sekalipun gagal?

"Mayu- _nee_ …" Aoki mencegatku di gerbang sekolah. Mulanya aku tidak begitu tertarik tapi dia menahan tanganku.

"Maafkan aku." Kepolosan ala anak lagi. "Aku dilarang keluar rumah di malam hari."

Tembakan senyuman miring dariku. Aku ingin berlalu secepatnya sayangnya dia belum menyelesaikan mulutnya.

"Dari dulu, aku selalu disuruh menghindari Mayu- _nee_." Aoki tertekuk dengan kedua tangan yang tak bisa diam. "Karena katanya Mayu- _nee_ punya kelainan." Aksen tersapu angin.

Apa yang menjiwai diriku, keanehan itu, orang-orang memang mengetahuinya? Tenggorokanku ingin mengerang, 'kenapa, apa kelainan itu,' seperti air es menyiram tubuhku dan aku sudah sepenuhnya berbalik sepanjang dia menuturkan itu.

"Selalu membentak, bertingkah kasar, dan membawa senjata. Mereka menakutiku dengan ucapan itu."

Selama ini aku jahat? Itu yang membuat orang-orang tampak membenciku? Tanganku reflek menggiring tas disampiran pnggangku yang sudah lama melumat kapak kecilku, untuk keamanan jika aku tidak seperti yang kuinginkan.

Aku benci aura mernding yang menyerang tubuhku. Ditelan bumi, tertiup angin badai, aku ingin menjauhi mereka semua.

"Apa yang membuatmu tetap bertahan?" Suaraku diselingi banyak orang yang saling berembuk dengan suara lainnya sebelum akhirnya tergiring ke dalam gerbang begitu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu; apakah yang dikatakan mereka itu benar." Anak itu sudah terlalu banyak bersembunyi dibalik kepalanya yang tetap patuh untuk tertekuk.

Tekad dari Aoki—itu menggelikan.

"Terima kasih; aku belum mengatakan itu." Untuk bantuan dan seruannya yang melayangkanku ke dalam kompetisi umum itu.

Dia menengadah dengan lelehan yang dikandung matanya.

"Ajarkan aku untuk menjadi teman yang baik untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Yah, saya agak ngebut. Susah juga kalo ditunda-tunda kek gini. Sori kalo ini baru secuil tentang tunalaras.**


End file.
